chibified
by roast chicken
Summary: well hey ppl! this is another of my rubbish storys. out of the insanity that is me! well any way basically the boys are young and stuff happens look out for daddy T! pwwease R+R! pwease


Lady une was displeased not only did she have to look after 5 little boys but she had to look after 5 little gundam pilots

Lady une was displeased not only did she have to look after 5 little boys but she had to look after 5 little gundam pilots. (This is no easy job considering… well considering a lot of things including the fact that Quatre really likes tea). Now lady une was on a search for the boys to get them to have there bed time bath. This was a normal ritual if she found them they had to do it. She knew she'd find Quatre first, then trowa (as trowa was normally near Quatre), then wufei (who would scream blue murder over injustice and weak onnas), then heero (omae o korosu need I say more?), and then duo. and once again she found them all and once again it was bath time. In the bathroom lady was rapidly undressing 5 little 5 year olds (hehe). Once all boys were ready, lady une picked up one screaming and kicking wufei and plop him in then a scowling heero. Then an impassive trowa, a blushing Quatre and finally one very noisy duo. Lady une sighed, she did love looking after them she couldn't deny that and she wouldn't. But the boys were a bit of a handful. Which was why she was grateful for treize's and zech's help but they were only around some times, "quite daydreaming onna and hurry up with this stupid bath" a little agitated voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry wuffie" she teased

"It's wufei not wuffie" 

"I know silly"

"Stupid onna" wufei muttered crossing his arms.

Once they were all in bed and tucked in. each given there nightly hugs and kisses (which all objected to but wouldn't go to sleep without). As usual Quatre snuck out of bed to go and get in trowas, and wufei and duo got out of theirs to get in with heero (seeing as he is so warm you know with the spandex thing and the tank top brrrr). "Heero?"

"Hmm?" came the groggy reply

"Isn't there supposed to be someone coming tomorrow?"

"Eh?" wufei chimed 

"You know daddy treize said that we'd have a new friend coming tomorrow"

"Yeah that's right he said on err…" Quatre agreed "I dunno when"

"Well any way yeah, I wonder who it is"

"Yeah!"

"Shhhhhhh" came the reply of 4 other little boys putting their fingers to their lips

"The first time I talk a little louder than usual and I get told to be quite" trowa mumbled 

The others just looked at each other. "Guess we'll just have to see tomorrow" 

With that 5 little pairs of eyes slowly closed and drifted into sleep.

In the morning, all 5 boys were in a hurry to get ready and up. Leaving lady une slightly windswept. At breakfast daddy treize and daddy zech's came in the door "good morning boys" said daddy t (treize is daddy t and zechs is daddy ze okay? Good)

"Good morning daddy t" came the loud reply 

"Remember the other day and I said that today we'd have a new member to the house hold?"

"Yeah!" was the quick reply

"Well boys I'd like you to meet meegan" 

With that daddy t stepped aside revealing a little girl. She had long golden (golden yeah? Not like platinum blonde or any thing but like golden) hair that was as long as duos tied in two braids (pigtails) and bright emerald green eyes. (Over all she was a pretty young thing). She looked at the boys and smiled shyly. All the boys stared for a moment, "ooooooooooooh heero she's pretty" duo whispered 

The others nodded. "May I go up to my room Mr. Treize?" meegan looked up and asked

"Why yes of course I'm sure you're very tired"

"No not really but I would like to change and clean up a little"

"Very well"

With that meegan left the room. "Boys I would like to…"

"You bought an onna here!?"

"Yes wufei I did"

"May I ask why?"  
"Because she's an very important little girl"

"But… but she's a ONNA!"

"I know, boys do not upset meegan in any way AT ALL"

"Why?"  
"She's a lot more than she seems that's all I can say"

After breakfast the boys went up stairs, to look for meegan. Hopefully she would make an interesting play mate. So all-5 boys trooped round the house, looking for the new arrival. The whole time wufei was complaining about 'onna' and 'injustice'. They had been looking for over an hour and were walking down the hallway towards their room, when suddenly they were in the air. They had been caught in a net that was hosted to the ceiling. There was a series of growls and injustices. When they heard a small giggle. They all located the origin of the giggle. And out stepped meegan. "Hello boys" she said smiling 

"God dammed onna let me go now!" wufei boomed 

"Why did you do this?" duo whined 

"I was bored"

"You were bored?" 

"Uh huh"

"Can we get down now?"

"Sure" 

She jumped up to where the rope was attached to the ceiling (this is not normal for a 5 year old girl) and pulled out a small knife cutting it loose. Causing the entire group to fall to the floor with a large thud. The boys scrambled to their feet. Meegan was meet with 2 scowls, a manic grin, a cute smile and no expression. "Hi there" she said unfazed by the death glares she was receiving. "You wanna play?" duo grinned

"Sure" 

The days went by and the games got more and more interesting. One morning daddy t came in the breakfast room. "Morning boys and girl"

"Morning"

"I have decided that today were going to go on a trip"

"What kind of trip?"

"We're going to the zoo"

"Yippee"

"Okay go get yourself ready"

The little ones disburse, and headed for their rooms. Each took their favorite things. Heero his pellet gun (god knows where he keeps that thing), duo his little plastic scythe (what else?), Quatre his goggles (every one always forgets the goggles), trowa his lions claw (don't ask) and wufei his plastic sword (enough said). They all went down stairs and waited for meegan and daddy t and daddy ze. Meegan came down stairs carrying nothing. "Megz why you not got a thing?"

"I have"

"Where?" 

"Look" she held out her hand and in it was a necklace with a bright orange feather on it, the feather was glowing it was like it was on fire and look that way to. "It's a phoenix feather" 

The boys gaped. "A phoenix feather?"

"Yeah touch it"

All boys were wary when duo just touched it "wow it's warm"

"I know it cool isn't?"

"Probably fake"

"Oh shut up wuffie" 

Meegan and wufei had an on going argument, well lets just say she wanted some respect, and he wouldn't give it to her. 

"We all know phoenix's are mythological creatures" 

"Ok explain the feather"

"I… ummm… errr... ok it's just not real"

"Uh huh so how did ya get it megz?"

"I don't know, all I remember is how they got it"

"How?"

"Well apparently it was given to a great traveler by the phoenix it's self, one day this person was exploring a uncharted part of the world that is still unknown today. Well he was making his way though the think forest, and he came across an injured phoenix. He helped the phoenix back to health and in return the phoenix gave him one of its feathers as a temporary thank you. So the phoenix and the traveler went their separate ways. A few days later the traveler was on the move once again, when out of no where a large forest cat attacked him. The phoenix heard his friend's cries of pain and came to see what was wrong. It came and saw the attack the phoenix saw red and attacked the animal attacker. It the phoenix killed the beast, and went over to see how his friend was only to find him dead. The phoenix cried for his friend's death. You know it's always said that phoenix tears have healing powers, well it isn't untrue and the phoenix's tear bought the man back to life. The man thanked the phoenix and asked him what he could do in return. The phoenix simply asked for something to remember his friend by. So the man gave the phoenix a lock of his hair. So the phoenix and the traveler went there different ways knowing their friendship would last forever."

"Wow, cool story"

"Thanks it's weird I really don't remember who told me it but I know the story so well"

"Defiantly weird"

"What is?"

It was daddy t; " ah I see you all have bought your favorite things again"

"Yes daddy t, is daddy ze coming?"

"No sorry kids but it's just me today"

"Yeah!"

"Okay lets get going"

They all piled into the people carrier. Duo, heero and meegan in one row and trowa, Quatre and wufei in the next. Meegan sat and thought to herself 'I'm so happy now, I'm glad Mr. Treize let me come and stay with him and I enjoy being here with them all even wufei' meanwhile heero and duo were having a little discussion of there own (well duo was heero just grunted). "Heero I think I've seen megz hair in every way but down don't you wanna see it down?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes I wonder how we could get her to"

"Uh huh"

"Oh hee-chan you're no fun! Meegan! Meegan!"

"Yes duo?"

"I'm bored"

"Me too"

"What you wanna do?"

"I dunno"

"Wanna play I spy?"

"Okay, hold on" she turned round "any one else wanna play?"

"Okay"

"…"

"Hmpf"

"So I take that as three yes's what about you heero?"

"Hn"

"Okay so we're all playing"

"I wanna go first"

"Okay duo go on"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… m"

"M?"

"Yep m"

"Mirror!"

"No"

"Ummmmmmmmm metal!"

"Nope"

"Manga"

"No"

"Mile?"

"No"

"Ugh umm motorway?"

"Nope and what's a motorway?"

"In England they call their freeways motorways"

"Oooohhhh"

"Right back to the game"

"Okay"

"Moth?"

"Since when is there a moth in here?"

"I dunno"

"Your stupid"

"Am not" Quatre folded his arms and frowned

"Okay your not"

"Okay good"

"Right duo give us a clue"

"It's getting closer"

"It's getting closer?"

"Uh huh"

"tut just tell us"

"Mobile suit"

"Mobile suit? Where?"

"There" duo said pointing out the window to a fleet of Aries getting closer to the car. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh"

"Um guys it's coming pretty close"

"Daddy t! Daddy t!"

"What?"

"There's an Aries coming right for us!"

"Don't mess around kids it's not funny"

"We're not! It's there!"

"Oh no kids we have a slight problem. I'm going to stop the car and I want you all to get out and run into those woods. You are to stay together under all circumstances. You do not separate at all under stand?"

"Yes daddy t"

"When you get out find shelter I will come and find you"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay"

"Heero take command my little friend. Every one listen to what heero says"

"Yes sir"

Daddy t pulled the car over. And the kids got out a fled into the woods hearing the car screeched off. They all stuck together clinging to each except for meegan who walked alone close to the other but not touching them. They walked looking for shelter. Finally they came across a small cave it wasn't very deep but deep enough to but covered from weather. Meegan checked to make sure it wasn't a bear cave, it wasn't. The kids settled down weary from their walk. The boys all cuddled up for warmth as the temperature had dropped, meegan still strayed away being alone and cold. "meegan what are you doing?" heero asked

"what?"

"why are you over there?" trowa said

"because you don't want me there"

"did we say that?" quatre asked

"no"

"then get you butt over here. your one of us now"

meegan went over and sat down next to the pile. "ugh we have do to every thing" duo sighed

with that he got up pulled meegan up and made her lay down he then layed down next to her and cuddled her. The rest of the boys soon joined the pile and all fell asleep. They awoke they next morning hungry, tired and aching all over. "What are we going to do about food?" 

"I dunno what can we do?"

"Err… we could umm… nothing. Has any one else got any food?"

"No"

"Nope"

"…"

"No"

"Nah, sorry"

"Okay then. Hn"

"I have an idea I'll be right back," said meegan getting up.

"Your not aloud to split up"

"I know, I know but you guys are hungry right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then"

Meegan walked out of the cave. "Shouldn't we go with her?"

"Definitely"

All the boys got up and trapzed after meegan. "MEEGAN! OOOO MEEGAN!"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE"

"OVER WHERE?"

"Behind you baka"

"Oh" they all turned round to see meegan holding various goodies to eat "wow! Where'd you get all the food?" duo squealed eyes popping out his chibi head. 

"Yeah where did you get it megz?"

"Never mind lets eat I'm hungry"

They all sat down and ate they're 'breakfast' which consisted of crisp's and chocolate. Once finished they sat feeling full. Duo burped and all at once the others said "baka"

"Hey! It's perfectly natural ya know"

"Not the way you do it baka"

"so any way where'd the food come from megz??"

"it doesn't matter"

"yes it does where'd you get it?"

"look! I can tell you ok? Just leave me alone!" meegan shouted tearfully she got up and ran off.

"MEEGAN! MEEGAN! COME BACK!"

"quick we have to go after her!"

all boys got up and went in the direction meegan went off in. they all stayed together not wanting to go against daddy t. "MEEGAN! MEGZ! WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON MEGZ I'M SOWWIE"

"MEEGAN COME BACK PLEWZE"

"…"

"ONNA GET YOUR BACKSIDE BACK HERE NOW!"

"MEEGAN COME BACK OR OMAE O KOROSU"

"HEAR THAT MEGZ? IF YA DON'T COME BACK HEERO'S GONNA KILL YA!"

they all continued looking for her. For ages they couldn't find her when… they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. They all whirled round to see…


End file.
